Sexy Shiro
by MizzSilverMist3497
Summary: Shiro needs some help telling Ichigo he's in love with him...what does he do? IchiHitsu...a very sexy Ichihitsu...prepare those tissues peoples!


**Well like I said in my latest story I have to give other couples a chance so this time I'm going to do a IchigoxToshiro story! I love you Shiro-chan! I don't own bleach…if I did I wanna own Shiro-chan. :) **

Toshiro was sitting in his office again thinking about his strawberry…that's right his strawberry. He hasn't told anyone he was in love with Ichigo. Shiro was going to the world of the living and so excited to see him. He couldn't let anyone know about that though. The icy captain was planning on telling Ichigo how he truly felt about him. He wasn't sure on what to say…so he asked Urahara for some help. Urahara said when he returned he had something that was going to help him…he wasn't sure what it was going to be…as long as he told his Ichi how he felt about him.

The ice prince soon went to the world of the living along with Matsumoto who was staying with Orihime and Toshiro asked Ichigo if he could stay with him and Ichigo said yes. So once he got to Urahara's shop he was given a bottle of liquid that was clear. Urahara told him to drink it when he wanted to tell Ichigo, he decided to drink the liquid when he arrived at Ichigo's home.

Him and Ichigo walked home together…Shiro was fighting desperately to hide his blush from his sexy strawberry. It didn't work. "Hey Toshiro are you ok? You look a little red. Do you have a fever?" He put his one hand into Toshiro's hand and the other hand on his foreheard. That made Shiro blush even harder. _I-I can't move…his hands are so big and so warm…I want them to hold me close…hey wait what the hell am I thinking? _Shiro was broken out of his thoughts when Ichigo carried him bridal style inside the house and laid him on his bed. "I'll make you some tea…I'll be right back." Ichigo smiled. That made Shiro blush. _Dammit…stop that! _"No no its ok you don't have to do that." Ichigo smiled again. "It's ok I'll be back in a minute." When Ichigo left Toshiro decided to try out that liquid Urahara gave him…he wondered what it was…he knew Urahara wasn't crazy like Mayrui so…that gave him a little more faith in this. Urahara said once he drunk the liquid he gave him a gift box with a gift inside. What did Urahara say?

_Flashback_

"_Don't open the gift until you've drank the liquid." "Why? What's the gift?" Shiro was completely oblivious to what was to come. "You'll see…"_

_End of Flashback_

He shrugged and drank the liquid and hid the bottle back inside his bag. Toshiro soon started to feel strange…_what the hell is this? Ugh…I feel weird…_ Shiro was going to call Ichigo but stopped himself, he had to open the gift. He opened the gift and gasped at what he saw. It was sexy lingerie. There were black lace panties, a black lacy bra, lacy strings that were supposed to go on his legs and sexy black high heels. _What the hell? I'm going to kill you Urahara! Wait…I wonder if Ichigo will like this…_ He was starting to like the outfit, he smirked and took the box to the bathroom to change.

When he was done he lied back on Ichigo's bed and waited for him. He heard Ichigo's footsteps coming up the stairs. His mind was now clouded with love and lust…nothing more. He got in the sexiest pose he could and waited for Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his door and gasped at what he saw. A ridiculously sexy Toshiro laying on the bed in a very seductive pose, begging to be taken. _Whoa what the hell happened while I was gone…he looks so damn sexy like that. Good GOD Toshiro! _"Well Ichi-baby are you gonna just stand there…" he got on his hands and knees… "or are you gonna take me?" _Finally the moment I've been waiting for. _Ichigo ripped of his clothes and walked over to Toshiro. "Toshiro are you sure you want this?" Ichigo cupped Toshiro's chin. Shiro was snapped out of his trance, but remembered what Ichigo was talking about. "Yes…I'm sure…I love you Ichigo and I want you to take me right now." "I love you too." Ichigo kissed Toshiro with love, lust, and passion.

Ichigo started to nip and suck at Toshiro's neck and nipples but he stopped him. Toshiro's face was flushed and he was panting with a needy…lust filled look in his eye. "Ichigo I want you inside me…now." Ichigo didn't need told twice. He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. Ichi slipped the first one inside Toshiro's little virgin entrance. Toshiro moaned in pain and pleasure. He soon slipped in the second one and started looking for his prostate. Toshiro screamed Ichigo's name. "ICHI!" Ichigo smirked…he found it. He slipped in the last finger and started slamming into his prostate. "Oh yes Ichi yes!" Ichigo put lube on his rock hard member and thrust into Toshiro mercilessly. "Ohhh God!" Toshiro moaned as Ichigo slammed into his prostate with full power. Ichigo moaned as he slammed in and out of his ice prince. "Ichi I-I'm gonna…!" Toshiro didn't get to finish when he came all over himself and Ichigo. Ichigo soon came after screaming Toshiro's name. "Shiro!" He released his seed deep inside Toshiro. Ichigo pulled out of Toshiro and fell next to him. He pulled Toshiro in his embrace and Toshiro snuggled closer to Ichigo with the energy he no longer had.

"That was amazing." Ichigo smiled at Shiro. "So were you." "By the way what was with the sexy lingerie? I liked it." "Umm…I got some help from someone on telling you that I loved you…it was part of the gift…" Toshiro blushed and buried his face in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo took Shiro's chin. "Well it was very sexy…and I loved it and I love you my little yukihime." "I love you too strawberry."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
